1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn care machinery, and particularly to a lawn mower attachment that provides a combination of soil conditioning rollers and a spreader that can be attached to the rear of a self-propelled lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-propelled lawn mowers are popular and have very good maneuverability in tight areas. Aerators are devices having soil-penetrating tines that, in some cases, are mounted on the front of mechanized lawn equipment. This configuration has proved useful for riding lawn mowers. However, a substantial number of lawn mowers existing in the field are self-propelled, walk-behind lawn mowers. Until the present invention there has not been a combination soil conditioner and spreader that can attach at the rear of a self-propelled walk-behind lawnmower.
Thus, a lawn mower attachment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.